


LA GOZADERA

by hataru



Category: Elite (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bi-Curiosity, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Femdom, Fix-It of Sorts, Gender Role Reversal, Gender Roles, Half-Sibling Incest, Hispanic Character, Homophobia, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Mutual Pining, Nudity, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Season/Series 02, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23386798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hataru/pseuds/hataru
Summary: “What do you know?”She looked away from the inspector, her eyes straying to the door. The bruises on her collarbones ached at the thought of rosy lips, of curly hair and brown eyes and warm laughs— but her mouth went dry at the thought of guilty blue eyes and tear stained cheeks flushed pink.“Too many things.”
Relationships: Valerio Montesinos Hendrich/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	LA GOZADERA

**Author's Note:**

> um, so, quarantine— that’s something.
> 
> this is something i’m trying out, i’ll update this and add more to the chapter later. there’s gonna be plenty of spanish phrases here, which i’ll translate in the notes since i’ll write them in a puerto rican accent. my oc will be involved with a few characters, but valerio is endgame. enjoy this little sneak peek and please, tell me what you think.

The only sounds in the room were the scribbling of the inspector’s pen, the humming of the air-conditioning and the buzzing of the overly bright light that irritated Camila’s eyes. The cinnamon gum in her mouth tasted awfully bitter as she soundly tapped her polished nails along the cool surface of the table and flashed the older woman a tight lipped smile. The inspector set down her notepad and laced her fingers together in front of herself, tilting her head ever so slightly to stare into the girl’s eyes with an almost pleading gaze. Her fading strawberry blonde hair was pinned back in a low ponytail and shadows were beginning to form under her eyes from lack of sleep.

“Camila,” The inspector spoke in a quiet voice, drowning out all the previous noise as she leaned forwards in her seat. “What do you know?” She asked softly.

Camila’s fingers stopped and curled into her palms, her rings glinting in the harsh light. Her smile widened and turned into something bitter, her eyelids lowering just a tad. She mimicked the other woman and leaned in, speaking in a hushed voice, “I know that you should be out there instead of in here with me.”

The inspector let out a long sigh and straightened in her seat before taking her pen between her fingers once more. “Camila, you and I know each other very well.” She pointed out, as if Camila needed a reminder, “That is why I know you’re hiding something.”

She clenched her jaw for a moment, cinnamon gum pinched between her molars, and stared at the inspector. “What would I want to hide from you,  _ inspectora _ ?” Camila shot back, the beginnings of a taunting smile tugging at the corners of her lips. 

The older woman smiled back this time, “Something you don’t want your father to know.” 

Camila looked away with a grimace and pushed her dark tresses over her shoulder, quietly popping her gum. She let out something between a scoff and a laugh before turning to face the inspector again. “There’s a lot of things I don’t want Papa to know.” Camila admitted.

“Things like what?” The inspector enquired, the tip of her pen ghosting over her notepad in anticipation. The girl’s previous tapping resumed and Camila pursed her lips for a moment, her eyes flicking down to stare at the table in silence. “What have you been up to ever since you came to Madrid? What’s happened?”

“What hasn’t happened?” Camila retorted, shrugging a shoulder. 

The inspector wrote something down, her hands positioned in a way that blocked Camila’s view. She spoke again after a brief moment of near silence, “I’d be eternally grateful if you could give me a clue. Anything at all.” 

Camila lifted her gaze and swiftly tapped her fingers along to the melody in her head. “You should get going, inspectora, Samuel’s been missing for over twenty hours. If I were you, I’d hurry before someone gets rid of the evidence.” The pen stopped writing and the inspector stared at her, suddenly quiet. Camila popped her gum and tapped her index finger. 

“Are you insinuating that someone  _ took _ Samuel?” The older woman questioned, very serious. Camila tipped her head side to side.

“Tick tock, inspectora.  _ Tick tock _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, kudos and comments feed this author’s soul
> 
> Natalia Castellar as Camila Rivera  
> Carlos Ponce as Miguel Rivera


End file.
